Moving Towards Quantico
by Vampkisslj
Summary: The sequel to "Visit Me In Texas", Spencer and Riley are finally going further in their relationship but does the newest UNSUB adds a twist when Riley's father figure turns up dead and she's requested to join the case after only just becoming the future Mrs. Spencer Reid? Where will this story take us? Back to Austin, Texas where one killer is dying to meet the girl of his revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Back

"Bad News guys, we have a case" Hotch says.

"We have the night off" Derek says.

"I know but this is important" Hotch says, "We have a serial killer, asking for us especially in Texas" he adds.

"Where in Texas?" Riley asks.

"In Austin" Aaron says.

"We better get going, sorry for cutting this short" Rossi says mainly the last part to Riley.

"That's ok Dav, I live near there though" Riley says.

"Would it be alright to give Riley a ride back?" Reid asks Hotch, as he grabs his girlfriend, no wait fiancé's hand.

"I don't see why not. Meet us on the tar mat in 30 mins" he says.

* * *

The team leaves and everyone gets packed for the trip to Texas. "This is you alls jet?" Riley asks going up the stairs after Reid.

"Yep" he says smiling taking his usual seat.

"I wasn't expecting this" Riley says in awe.

"Hey it's better then flying commercial" Emily says looking up from her file.

"Certainly. Hey, is everyone else here?" Spencer asks taking off his shoulder bag.

"Not yet, we're waiting on Garcia and Morgan." She says.

"Ok, cool" Riley says taking a seat near Reid and smiles at him. Reid smiles back as the rest of the team comes onto the jet.

The pilot does final checks and announces take off. Riley squeezes her eyes shut and grabs Reid's hand tight, "Scared of airplanes?" he asks smirking.

"No, just have the bad feeling one day it'll fall out of the sky on me" Riley says glaring at him as she opens her eyes. Reid holds up his other hand in surrender.

"Is that a ring I see?" Garcia asks pulling Riley's hand over to her.

"Why yes, yes it is" she says happily.

"OMG! Your getting married" Garcia squeaked.

"Congratulations" everyone says at different times.

"What kind of wedding is it going to be?" Pen asks, always wanting to know every little detail.

"We don't know yet" Reid says.

"I have to move up here first and then move in with Spencer, plus get used to my job then we can start planning" Riley says.

"I want to help" Garcia says.

"You all can help" Riley says when the other girls chime in.

An hour or so passes as the girls talk and as the conversations die down about wedding details. "Time to brief" Hotch says.

"Riley will you be alright with seeing this?" Morgan asks.

"Nothing I probably haven't already seen" she says as Spencer moves closer to the team.

"Ok let's get started" Rossi says.

The team briefs and Riley tunes everything out when she sees something on the bones. "Guys?" she asks interrupting their profile.

"Yeah Riley what is it?" Reid asks.

"I know I shouldn't bug you with this case but there's a serial number on this knee replacement" She says.

"Where?" Hotch asks.

"Right here. They are super small but it's there" Riley says.

"Are you sure Riley?" JJ asks. The image is magnified and Riley points to a serial number.

"Positive. I'd say these were replaced within the last few years, five, maybe ten tops" Riley says looking at the image.

"That's my bone lady" Reid says.

"I'm not just your bone lady buster" Riley says sitting in Reid's lap.

"Garcia, see if you can pull up an ID on this man" Hotch says. The tech pulls out her computer and begins typing.

"I got a hit. His name was Garret Leech" Pen says pulling up the ID onto the monitor.

"What?" Riley says.

"What's wrong Beautiful?" Reid asks calling Riley by her pet name.

"It can't be Garret" Riley says.

"It's him sweetie" Penelope says sadly.

"You knew the victim?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, he was my mentor when I got into college. I mean I was only 18 but he taught me everything I knew at Texas Tech" Riley says shocked.

"You ok?" he asks ignoring everyone as they start talking again.

"Yeah, just doesn't see like it is possible. I knew Garret well, he was a father figure of sorts" She says hugging Reid.

"It'll be ok, we'll find the guy who did this to him" Reid says.

"Thanks" she says and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know how to feel about this Spence, I haven't lost anyone since I was little and my parents died" she says trying to make sense of the information she just learned.

"Your just shocked and don't know how react yet, it'll come in time when you accept it" he says.

Riley and the team talk about Garret Leech and the other two victims, as the plane ride grows longer. Everyone starts to fall asleep after the discussion is over. Reid and Riley move over to the couch and talk about different things to get Riley's mind off the recent tragedy. Riley leans against Spencer's shoulder and closes her eyes and starts to nod off. "Go ahead and sleep, we have at least another hour on the jet" Spencer says.

"Ok as long as I can use you for a pillow" she says half asleep. Reid smiles and places his head on top of hers. She nuzzles her cheek into his chest and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

Riley jolts awake when she hears the captain tell the team they'll be landing shortly. Riley hits Reid by accident. "Ow" she mutters and looks at her fiancé.

"Sorry" she says and kisses the place where she hit him.

"It's ok, you alright?" he asks her.

"Yeah just jumpy is all" she says.

"It's late, you're just tired" he says.

"Its only 11 your time, its nearly 1 here for me so you're probably right" Riley says stretching.

Everyone else on the plane starts to wake up. Riley mutters hello to everyone and sits back down and leans back against Reid as the plane lands quietly. "What time is it?" Emily asks.

"That would be two am Texas time" Riley says.

"Oh fun" she says yawning.

"Don't worry the hotel isn't far from here" Hotch says.

"That's good news for you all" Riley says.

"Why wouldn't it be for you?" Reid asks looking at Riley curiously.

"Waco is about two hours away" she says.

"Your not driving this late at night" Reid says looking at the team for help.

"Just stay with us until morning and then take off" Morgan says rubbing his eyes.

"Your sure that'll be ok with whoever you guys work for?" Riley asks.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" Hotch says.

* * *

The plane comes to a halt and parks in the designated spot. The team exits the plane and gets into the sedans and drives the hotel. "What's the room situation?" Morgan asks.

"Rossi, Derek and I, Emily, JJ, and Garcia and the lovebirds can have their own. Sound good to everyone?" Hotch asks.

"Fantastic" Garcia says and heads towards her room ready for bed.

Everyone nods and heads towards their room. "Just you and I Handsome" Riley says setting her bag down.

"Time for bed, your almost dead on your feet" Spencer says changing.

"I can't complain about the view though" she says smiling at him as he takes his shirt off.

"Bed" he says.

"Fine, kill joy" she says and goes to change when her phone goes off.

"Who could be calling so late?" Riley wonders out loud.

"Hello?" she asks looking at Spencer.

"Is this Riley Cross?" a mysterious voice asks.

"This is she" Riley says.

"Good. I hope your back in Texas because in the morning you'll be called onto the case with your boyfriend" the voice says.

"Who is this? How do you know that?" she asks looking at Reid worried.

"See you all soon" the voice says and hangs up.

"What was that?" Reid asks.

"I don't know. He asked if I was back in Texas because I would called onto this case with you" Riley says handing the phone to Reid.

"I'll go talk to Hotch and Garcia real quick. You go ahead and get to bed" He says and kisses her cheek and leaves the room.

Riley gets ready and tries to figure out the voice. Reid comes back and tells her Hotch doesn't know anything about her coming onto the case and Garcia couldn't trace the phone call, though she was dead tired like the rest of the team. "Let's just go to bed and sleep it off" Riley says pulling Reid towards the bed.

"Ok, don't worry to much about it" he says and pulls Riley close.

The hours go by and Riley gets a call at six in the morning, "Really? I'm on vacation" she says reaching blindly for her phone.

"Cross" she says answering her phone.

"Hello Riley" her boss says.

"Sir" she mutters.

"I'm sorry for the early call but we just had a phone call from Garret Leech's lawyers and his will requested if anything non-natural happened to him to cause his death that you would be called in regardless. When can you be back in Texas?" he asks.

"I'm in Austin now sir. My fiancé got a case and I caught a ride back with him" Riley says as Reid stirs. Riley got out of bed and heads out onto the balcony.

"Your fiancé?" he asks.

"Yes sir. I got engaged this weekend" Riley says.

"Congratulations. That didn't stop the lawyers and it wasn't the only call we got. We got a death threat on your life" he says.

"What?" She says shocked.

"It doesn't seem like anything to worry about though" he says.

"Thank you sir. I'll let the FBI know and please if anything happens at the lab, let me know right way" Riley says as Spencer comes up behind her and kisses her neck.

"We will. Be careful Cross" he says and hangs up.

"What was that about?" Spencer asks.

"I got called in on the case. Just like the guy said last night or I guess earlier this morning. I'll tell Hotch when everyone's up" Riley says and leans back into Spencer's hold.

* * *

"What else?" he asks.

"Don't freak out on me" she says turning around to face him.

"Tell me" Reid says.

"I got another death threat at the lab but my boss says it isn't anything to worry about" Riley says.

"Another one?" Reid asks surprised.

"I get them like twice a year, don't worry" she says.

"I'll be worried until your safe" he says.

"It's early yet. Let's go lounge in bed" Riley says hugging Spencer.

"Ok" he says and kisses her head, as they go back inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Feelings

A knock at the door wakes Reid up at 7:30. "Coming" he says. Spencer opens the door, "Hey Morgan" he says rubbing his eyes.

"You ok kid?" Morgan asks.

"Late night. Plus we were woken up at 6am" Reid says.

"Oh ok. Hotch wants us all ready in 30 minutes, even your girl" Morgan says.

"Yeah, that's what woke us up at six, a call from her boss and a warning about a possible death threat" Spencer says.

"I'll let Hotch know" Morgan says.

"Thanks man" Reid says and closes the door.

"Riley, time to get up" Reid says coming over to the bed.

"Nope" she says turning over.

"Yes, come on. We have work to do" he says pulling the covers off.

"Your mean" Riley says opening her eyes.

"I love you" he says and kisses her.

"Love you too." She says and gets up.

Riley takes a shower and gets dressed into something as professional as she can work with the clothes she brought with her that weren't already worn.

"Morning" Riley says to everyone down stairs getting coffee with her creamer. Everyone replies and Hotch pulls the team together.

"I want us being extra careful on this case, Riley got a call from who I believe is our UNSUB or someone who works with the UNSUB" Aaron says.

"Plus what he turned out saying was right, I'm on this case too" Riley adds.

"If this turns out to be true then I would like someone to be with you at all times when were outside of the police station, we don't anything to happen to you like last time" Hotch says.

"Really? I'll be ok" she protests.

"I agree with Hotch" Reid says. Riley rolls her eyes and doesn't say anything knowing they're all over reacting.

"Let's get going" Rossi says moving from the table.

"Don't" Riley says to Reid as he takes her hand.

"What? I'm worried" Reid says.

"I'll be ok. This isn't like last time" she says and walks towards the car.

"Trouble in paradise?" Morgan asks Reid.

"She doesn't like that I'm trying to protect her" Spencer says.

"Girls don't like it when guys try to be the big guy" Morgan says.

"I thought that was the point of being the guy?" Reid asks.

"It is but it isn't. Trust me" Rossi says.

"I don't get it" Reid says walking towards the car.

"None of us do. My advice, leave her be until this cools down and watch out for her" Derek says getting in the passenger seat.

Meanwhile with the girls, "I can't believe him sometimes" Riley mutters pulling her hair up into a bun, in the car.

"What's wrong?" JJ asks.

"He thinks just because of a death threat, which my boss said not to worry about, I'm going to get hurt if I'm not with him" Riley says.

"What death threat?" Prentiss asks.

"I got a call from my boss saying a death threat on me came in but I get them all the time" Riley says.

"I agree with Hotch and Reid" Garcia says.

"I'll be fine" Riley says and then goes quiet as they pull up at the police station. Knowing what was to come next.

* * *

"Hello I'm Agent Hotchner. This is Agents Reid, Morgan, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss with our technical analysis Garcia and Forensic Anthropologist Riley Cross" Aaron says.

"I'm sheriff Marx, Riley Cross nice to finally meet you" he says.

"You know me?" Riley asks shaking the hand of the sheriff.

"Yes ma'am, via Garret Leech" he says.

"Wow, I'm honored that Garret talked about me after all these years but I need to see him as soon as possible" she says.

"I assume you know he's dead" he asks.

"Yes I do. I learned it last night but I need to examine his remains" she says looking at the murder board.

"Right away ma'am, I'll have my deputy take you towards the morgue" he says motioning towards the deputy.

"Thank you Sheriff" she says.

"Reid go with her" Hotch says. Riley ignored Hotch and walked after the deputy. Reid walked quickly after Riley and disappeared into the elevator.

"Rossi, Prentiss go to where the bodies were dropped. JJ coordinate with the media and Garcia, run a background check on each individual identified so far." Hotch says and goes to talk to the sheriff.

* * *

"Riley you don't have to do this" Reid says to Riley as she walks towards the door.

"Yes I do" she says looking over at Spencer.

"If you need me, I'm here." He says taking her hand.

"Thanks Spencer" she says and opens the door.

"Riley Cross?" the medical examiner asks.

"Yes that's me. I'm here to see Garret Leech" Riley says.

"I know" he says.

The medical examiner pulls the door open and pulls out the slab with Garret Leech on it.

"Here's a copy of the report" he says handing a folder.

"Thank you" she says taking the report.

"I'll give you a minute" he says and leaves the room.

Riley walks over towards the body and moves the sheet down. "You stupid old man" she mutters and starts crying and slowly drops towards the floor.

Reid hears this and walks into the room. "Riley" he sighs and walks over to her and pulls her close.

"He wasn't supposed to be here" Riley says crying into Reid's shoulder.

"I know, Beautiful" he says. Riley cries for a few mintues and then gets back up with Spencer's help. "Don't do this to yourself" Reid says as Riley pulls on some gloves.

"No, I have to figure out what happened to him Spencer. He told me to be here and I need to do this. Just don't leave me alone" She says.

"I won't but you don't have to do this alone" he says and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you" she says and relaxes as she looks over what the ME has already done while looking over his notes as well.

"Am I interrupting?" Morgan asks after coming in. Riley shakes her head, knowing she probably doesn't look her best.

"No were good now" Reid says.

"Good, we have another body and this time we need to keep Riley here" he says.

"Why?" Riley asks.

"Your name was left at the crime scene" he says cautiously.

"Ok, I'll stay with her to be on the safe side" Reid says knowing Riley wouldn't want to be alone.

"Good, Hotch wants you to make a geographical profile" he says.

"Got it" Reid says.

"I'll wait for the next body to get done by the ME, I just deal with bones but I understand a corners report" Riley says and follows Reid and Morgan out and onto the elevator. They part ways in the bullpen and Riley sits down at the table and watches Reid work. She remembers the happy times with Garret.

"Riley" Reid says once he's done.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asks looking at him dazed.

"You have dark circles from not getting enough sleep. Why don't you just lay down on the couch?" he asks and grabs the blanket and pillow for her.

"Thanks Handsome" she says taking both and laying down.

Riley closes her eyes and falls asleep. An hour later she wakes up to the sounds of the team coming in.

"Morning sleepy head" Riley hears and looks at Morgan.

"Hey" she says and sits up.

"Feel better?" Reid asks.

"Much" she says smiling at him and gets up to stretch.

"Is that the body" Riley asks looked at the pictures and then seeing her name in the blood.

"Please tell me I'm still asleep" she mutters.

"Sorry girly" Morgan says looking over at her.

"Garret really called me in for some reason and I guess maybe because I might know our UNSUB. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner with any of the other crime scenes" she says and stands up.

"That can't be possible" Rossi says.

"It has to be. Now I need to go see how long it'll take for the ME to examine the body and when I can have his report" Riley says standing up but sways on her feet. Reid steadies her. "I'm ok, just stood up to fast" Riley says. Spencer gives her a skeptical look but doesn't argue.

"Ok, then lets get to work" Reid says. "Reid, she's going to need you more than ever Spence" JJ says off to the side where Riley can't hear them. "I know, the problem is if she's going to let me" Reid says and heads towards the morgue with Riley.

* * *

"I'm almost done Dr. Cross and once I have finished my findings I will get them to you through my report" the medical examiner says.

"I just want to know if this man has anything that make identification faster, like any replacements or a hearing aid" Riley says as Reid walks through the doors.

"I don't think there is any of that on here Ms. Cross please wait" the ME says getting annoyed.

"Riley come with me" Reid says grabbing her by her forearm and dragging her out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that Spencer?" Riley asks trying to get away from his grasp.

"You need to calm down and let the man do his job" Reid says.

"He could do so much faster with that information I gave him, plus it'll help the case" she says.

"Let's go talk to Hotch, I think you should go back to the hotel and rest just a little long, I've never seen you like this" Spencer says.

"Like what? I'm trying to do a job here too and I can't because they already have a ME working on the body. Garrett sent me here with a purpose and I have to find out who killed him" she says.

"Well take a step back because this UNSUB is also after you too" Reid says voices become more elevated.

"Nothing like last time will happen" Riley says knowing where this is going.

"It will, the reason you were tortured and kidnapped for exactly 4 hours, 28 minutes and 48 seconds was because you put someone else ahead of your own safety, don't do that again, not this time please" Spencer says.

"I won't but I have to solve this" Riley says heading toward where the team was.

"That's the exact same attitude from before, your only leading yourself into more trouble" he says. The team looks at both Riley and Reid as they walk into the room arguing. The noise only gets louder and more into the argument.

"Enough!" Morgan says stepping between the couple.

"I've heard enough from both of you on this subject it could choke a horse, either you both need to work this out like the two geniuses you are or take sometime to cool your heads by walking away from one another and coming back to talk about it later" Morgan says giving the evil eye to both of them.

"Fine" they both say in unison and both walk in opposite directions of one another.

"They are in their first fight" Aaron says looking at Morgan and Rossi.

"It'll be interesting to see which of them starts spouting statistical evidence at the other first" Rossi says chuckling.

* * *

"Why can't he get that I was called here just as much as he was, I mean he was my closest thing to a father I've ever had" Riley sits mumbling when the Sheriff walks over.

"Ms. Cross, could I have a word with you" he asks.

"Sure, what is that you need?" she asks.

"Well I heard that Garrett had no family left but the lawyers were wanting to see you about hearing the will and having Garrett himself put to peace" Sheriff Marx said.

"That, right. Could you give them a call for me and have them come to the station and if you have some private room we could go there for the reading of the will and I'll make sure no one bothers us" Riley says nervous.

"Right away Miss" he says and goes to call the lawyers.

As Riley keeps talking to herself the Sheriff taps her on the shoulder, and points towards the three lawyers waiting in the private room. "Thank Marx. I'll take it from here and don't tell my team where I've gone, just tell them I'm checking out the body" she says and walks over to the lawyers.

"Nice meeting you all" Riley says as each lawyer introduces himself and takes a seat.

"We will be reading the will of Garrett Thomas Leech" one lawyer said and started with the following:

_Hey there kiddo, If you're here with these lawyers then I'm sorry there couldn't be a worse time or place to do this so here goes. You, Riley Cross, were like a daughter to me. I want to leave you everything I have including…a really long list that I have separated so that this doesn't get to boring. All the bills are paid and I just want to rest in peace like any old man should but I know my body is still evidence. Once it's released I want you to go to our old park, the one where we'd take those long walks and talk hours over useless information. I, as your father figure, hope that even with that boring knowledge that you find a man that's worthy to share it with and he makes you feel like the star you were born to be. Don't ever forget that kiddo. Take me to our park and on the bridge you almost did that thing we promised to never talk about again, I want you let my ashes flow in the breeze and be able to fly into the wind with out a care in the world. Promise me my dear that even when the world turns on you, you'll go to that park and all the keys to your prayers will be answered just like the day we swore never to speak about again. With all of my love I can leave with you, G. T. Leech_

"That's all there is ma'am" the other lawyers say. Riley nods, unable to speak a word, she shows the lawyers out of the police station and then goes back into the room where she just set and read the letter over and over again until the tears of recognition finally came down and she cried her eyes out, softly enough where no one could hear her, until Reid came looking for her. He gently opened the door and closed it just the same. Reid walked over and gently moved Riley's letter away and pulled her close into his arms where she cried herself to the brink of exhaustion and fell asleep for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past

**Sorry about the technical error, I don't know what happened. I have posted this new version of Chapter 3. Enjoy**

Hours later, Riley woke up in the hotel room as Reid was flipping through the pages of yet another book while sitting next to her on the bed. Riley rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. "What happened?" Riley asks in a hoarse voice.

"You fell asleep at the station, I asked Hotch if it would be alright if I took you back to the hotel after the day you had" Reid says laying his book down where the pages face the nightstand.

Silence passed for a few moments when they both, in unison said, "I'm sorry". They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Only us, right?" Riley asked moving her head to lie against Spencer's shoulder.

"Yep" he says and kisses her hair lightly.

"I miss him so much Spencer. I really am sorry for being a total bitch today" Riley says.

"I understand, sort of" he says.

"Do you think the team will understand?" She asks.

"More than likely, yes" he says. A knocking comes at the door suddenly.

"I'll get it" Riley says moving up from the bed. Careful of last time, Riley peeks through the little hole in the doorway and sees all the team waiting. "We're going to be crowded" Riley says looking over at Reid before she answers the door.

"Hey guys" Riley says.

"Oh Riley, you're awake. How are you feeling sweeties?" Garcia asks.

"Better than can be expected" she says.

"Why are you guys here?" Reid asks getting up.

"We wanted to ask you guys to dinner" JJ says.

"That sounds great actually" Spencer says moving to towards the door and grabbing his coat.

"Perfect, we're going for Chinese before we continue working on the case" Morgan says.

"I remember when we went to a Chinese resturaunt when we were dating early on, I have to tell you when Spence…" she was cut off as Spencer speaks up.

"Nothing that they need to know" Reid says.

"Oh come on, we want to know" Rossi says.

"I'll tell you later, Mr. Killjoy here doesn't need to know when" Riley says and Reid grabs her.

"No you don't" he says and leads her towards the elevator.

As the team eats, the UNSUB stops by their hotel and leaves a message on Riley and Reid's room wall.

* * *

"I think you've had to much to drink Morgan" Garcia says keeping him upright.

"I'm fine baby girl" he says down the hall of the hotel and towards he guy's door.

The rest of the team files out of the elevator, happily drunk and buzzed like Morgan, after a nice night out together. Next the newly engaged couple walks together arm in arm as Riley starts to tip over, Reid straightens her up and kisses her full on the lips. Riley smiles and pushes Spencer towards the wall. "You two need to get a room" Rossi says walking with Aaron and Emily.

"We have one, thanks though" Reid says pulling Riley closer and kisses her neck.

"That tickles" Riley mutters when she becomes dizzy and grabs her head.

"Ok enough fun for us. Time to get you some aspirin" Spencer says.

"Spencer I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I barley drank anything. I shouldn't get a headache. I just got dizzy for a second" Riley says walking towards the room with Spencer's help. She goes to open the door and notices the blood on the handle. "Spence" she says and looks to him worried. Reid takes Riley and pushes her towards Emily and JJ.

"Take her to your guys room and wait there with her" Reid says pulling his gun from his holster.

Hotch and Rossi notice. "Ready?" Hotch asks.

"Ready" Rossi says as Reid opens the door. The blood is spread out over all the walls and in the center, over the bed, Riley's name spelled out.

"Someone is trying to get to Riley" Reid says putting his gun away after checking for a pulse on the body.

Moments later the entire group of girls goes to the hotel room and wait inside. Emily paces and then heads towards the room moments later. "I'll be back" she says.

"She's probably going to find out what's going on" JJ says.

"I don't want to know what's going on, just that everything is ok" Garcia says.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Riley says and runs towards the bathroom.

"Poor girl" Garcia says.

"Didn't she say she was dizzy before?" JJ asks.

"Yeah why?" Pen asks.

"I think I might know what's wrong with her" JJ says looking toward the sounds of Riley throwing up her drinks and dinner.

"The girl has a stomach of steel and works with the dead daily. She doesn't just throw up for any reason. Garcia go downstairs and buy a test" JJ says as Riley comes back in.

"What test?" Riley asks.

"Girly, I think Ms. JJ thinks your pregnant" Penelope says.

"Me? No, no, no. Not possible" Riley says.

"Are you sure?" JJ asks.

"…No" Riley says sitting on the bed.

"I'll go get that test" Garcia asks.

"This can't be happening JJ" Riley says.

"It just might be. Do you want me to get Spence?" she asks.

"What? No! First I need to find out, it would also explain why things have been tasting funny for a while" Riley says.

"How long exactly?" JJ asks as Garcia comes back in with Morgan.

"A week or so" Riley says and gazes at Morgan.

"Congratulations Riley" Morgan says.

"About what?" Riley asks.

"The kid's kid" he says confused.

"I don't even know yet, how'd you even find out?" Riley asks.

"I saw baby girl here sneak down stairs and buy the test" he says.

"Don't tell Spencer yet, I don't even know for sure" she says and sighs taking the test from Pen and going into the bathroom.

Moment later she comes out and holds the thing in her hand. "Could this be the longest three minutes ever?" Riley asks. "Yes it can" JJ says.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys except Morgan work the room as the police arrive. "Was anyone else here with you?" Sheriff Marx asks.

"Just the girls but they are all in their room." Rossi says.

"I can go get them if you want" Emily says.

"Not right now, but I'll be in to talk to them shortly" Marx said.

Hotchner, Rossi, Reid and Emily go back and forth through the crime scene trying to identify the suspect. Thinking it was a male, in his mid 20s of average height and build. "Anything we might be missing with this profile?" Hotch asks as the corner takes the body from the room.

"No but I better go tell the girls what's going on" Emily says and leaves the room to hear a squeal from Penelope Garcia who is jumping up and down next to Riley and JJ. Morgan was smiling and Riley looked pale.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asks.

"Nothing but we are going to have a baby genius in the family very soon" Pen says.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Riley's pregnant with Spencer's baby" JJ says looking at the expecting mother.

"That's wonderful" Emily says.

"No, it's not. I mean don't get me wrong, I want kids but I was expecting maybe after I was happily married and set in my career a few more years. I'm only 26 and Spencer's 30" Riley says having a mini panic attack.

"Calm down Riley. You wanted this right? I mean not now sure but someone else had different plans for you both" JJ says and comforts the girl.

"Thanks guys but don't tell Spencer yet. I have to tell him and I don't know how'll he'll take the news" Riley says.

Reid comes into the room, "What news?" he asks scaring everyone in the room.

"Nothing" Riley says immediately.

"You sure?" he asks looking at her worried.

"Yeah, I just got sick and the girls were telling me I should get some rest but first, what was in our room?" Riley asks.

Reid pauses and takes a deep breath. "We found another body and your name written in blood" he says.

"Oh great just what I needed to add to everything" Riley says and puts her head in her hands.

"I know Beautiful but we need to make sure nothing happens to you" Spencer says.

"Ok. I'll go to Waco and get everything packed and moved to your place while you all solve this" Riley says.

"I don't think that'll help. I think he knows your moving and are with me because this feels like he's been stalking you for quiet sometime based on the evidence so far." Hotch says.

"Another stalker?" Riley asks.

"Maybe, we can't be sure if he was following you or Garrett Leech" Rossi adds in.

"We found something that you should both see and then we're going to need an explanation from Riley" Hotch says as Penelope places her laptop down on the desk.

A video starts to play of a slightly younger version of Riley. She walks along a path with Garrett Leech and smiles happily. "What's this?" Riley asks worried where the video will go.

"Watch" Rossi says. Riley glances at her past self as the film plays more moments with her father like figure.

A dark scene cuts off the happy moments and cuts to another video, you can hear talking in the background. "Riley don't do this" Garrett says.

"I don't belong here anymore, why shouldn't I?" the young girl of about 16 asks.

Back in the present, Riley walks over to the computer and slams the top down. "I don't need to see this" she says and takes a seat in the chair away from Spencer who is giving her a look, having already seen the video.

"Back before Garrett started to mentor me, I was bullied by these other kids and they suddenly invited me to a party one night, I was naive and went. I wasn't legal to do anything so I stood mostly away from everyone and wanted to leave" Riley paused, "I got called over by a guy and he asked if I wanted any drugs. I told him no and tried to leave. He…stuff happened and I ended up with a needle of heroin in my arm" she stated looking away from Spencer, knowing what he went through with the dilated. "All and all I got really addicted to the stuff. I didn't use or anything but I thought about it constantly, and because that the last video you saw was me trying to jump off a bridge to end my life. I couldn't take the constant thoughts and combined with bullies and my own person medical problems, my first year of college at 16 was hard" Riley says confirming what most the team knew about the last part of the video.

"Garrett learned about this, about my addictive thoughts and tried to help me. He got the kids arrested and I was moved off campus to live with him for a short period, while I got things back together. I used only that once and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Garrett found me at the park one night, I had taken measures to try and ease the pain but nothing worked" Riley says looking down at her lap. "I was talked down by Garrett and he took me to the closest mental health center and signed me up for help. I owed him my life" Riley says ending her explanation.

"When did he start mentoring you?" Hotch asked.

"I was 18 when I got the offer. Nearly two years clean and I jumped to pay back the man that helped me through so much" Riley says.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Morgan asks.

"It was my past. Something I don't like to talk about much. I knew about Spencer's problem and related, which is why I fell for him in the first place expect I didn't want him to know" Riley says.

"You could have told me, I wouldn't have looked at you any different" Reid says coming over in front of Riley and taking her hands.

"I was a kid Spence. I hated thinking I could sink so low in 6 months or less and go to nearly taking my life. I calculated the height of the bridge, just to make sure it would do the job" She says tears leaking out onto her and Spencer's hands.

"No matter what, you're here today and I will love you no matter what" he says wiping her tears away.

"We're all here for you" Garcia chimes in and the rest of the team nods in agreement.

"Riley, someone else took this video. We need to know who" Hotch says.

"I didn't know about this video, just the first ones but it was probably…no it couldn't be her" Riley says.

"Who?" Rossi asks.

"Garrett had his own daughter, she was maybe a few years older than me and she always said how she felt like Garrett didn't treat her like a daughter or even human. I figured it was because of her depressive disorder" Riley says.

"This might be our UNSUB" Prentiss said.

**What do you guys think so far? A ton of information I know! I love all the comments that I'm getting and I want to thank everyone for their support.**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's Right

"Tell us about her" Hotch says.

"Um…Her name was Tonya Leech. Brunette, and she had oval green eyes. She was part of the group that brought me to the party I talked about which is how I think Garrett found out about me and my addiction because of what his daughter did. She was top of her class despite the drugs and parties but then again she was just plain brilliant like her father" Riley says.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Spencer asks.

"I don't have much of a memory of her after the heroin but that's because I only met her once and it was at that party. I can recall her apologizing and arguing with her father while I was staying with him but everything blurs together. Other then that, I can't remember much more" Riley says.

"Ok, Garcia start a search and as for the rest of you, get some sleep" Hotch says looking at his watch that reads 12:23am.

"They already got us a new room" Spencer tells Riley as she grabs the test discretely.

"That's great but I don't think I'll get much sleep. Whatever I ate didn't agree with me much" Riley says.

"Not a problem" Reid says taking her to their room.

"Spence, we need to talk" Riley says trying to work up the courage to tell him about the baby.

"Riley, I already told you. I understand why you didn't want to bring up the drug use and the past, I get not wanting that part of your life to exist. That's how I felt after my ordeal with Tobias" Reid says opening the bathroom door to brush his teeth.

"I don't mean that, I'm talking about something more important" Riley says.

"Then what are you talking about?" Spencer asks finishing brushing quickly and exits the bathroom.

"I'm talking about the…stalker" Riley says chickening out at the last second. She scowls herself for being a scaredy cat.

"If you have another stalker then I'm fine with that, I mean I deal with this kind of thing all the time. So it isn't a problem for me" Reid says sitting down on his side of the bed.

Riley gets up to get ready herself when she states, "Ok, well good. Now I want to help find him or her."

"What? No way. I'm not putting you at risk again. Just because last time I got stabbed, doesn't mean I'm going to let you get what you want this time" Spencer says.

"What do you mean get what I want?" She asks slightly annoyed, looking at him from the bathroom as she brushes through her hair.

"I mean, you wanted to help and last time to help me you left with the killer" Spencer says.

"I didn't want to leave with the killer. I left with him in order to protect you and Derek because he had managed to get into the safe house that the FBI was keeping me in order to keep me safe from said killer" Riley says.

"I know that but you still went with him willingly because you put someone else's life before your own" Reid says.

Riley stares at him and suddenly thinks of the pregnancy test in her back pocket. This wasn't about just her anymore. She had a little human being growing inside of her and she had to protect it from any harm, because if something happened to her within the next 10 months or less depending on how far along she was, the baby would suffer for it.

Riley takes a seat on the bed and mutters, "You're right."

"What?" Spencer asks suddenly, expecting more of a fight.

"You're right. I shouldn't put myself in danger just because of some stalker or killer or anyone else" Riley says.

"I'm glad that you understand but why are you suddenly agreeing with me" Reid asks.

"I think we need to compromise and think things through before going into unknown territory, and you know more about killers and stalkers than I do. Which means I should listen to what you say even though you sound like a know-it-all sometimes" Riley says.

"But technically I do" Spencer says.

"Shut up" Riley says.

Riley pulls Spencer towards the bed and kisses him full on the lips. They move closer together as Riley moves her hands into Reid's short hair. They suddenly jump apart like a pair of high schoolers getting caught, after a knock on the door. Riley pushes Reid towards the door as she puts his old shirt on as a nightshirt and goes to lie down.

Reid moves towards the door and checks before opening it. "What's up Hotch?" he asks.

"We are going to check out Tonya first thing in the morning. I want you and Riley to stay together at all times afterwards" Hotch says.

"Got it. See you in the morning" Reid says and closes the door.

Spencer notices that Riley has changed into one of his shirts and is lying on the bed fast asleep. Reid moves over towards the bed and lifts the covers over her and moves her long blonde hair away from her face. Riley sighs in her sleep as she curls up into the fetal position like always. Spencer smiles over his fiancé as he finishes getting ready for bed.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Reid wakes up to the alarm he had set and reaches over to turns it off quickly. He stretches his arms and then rubs his eyes. He then notices that Riley didn't even stir at the sound of his alarm, when she usually would turn over and give him a glare before going back to sleep but today was different. Even though they had only stayed with each other a week after she got out of the hospital, he knew her well enough after millions phone calls and Skype conversations to know she hated the sound of an alarm. Looking over at his fiancé, Spencer relaxes when he sees her even breathing, knowing she is fast asleep even if it was off about her behavior.

Reid gets out of bed, trying hard to not waking up Riley. He grabs his usual shirt, pants and sweater vest. Getting dressed quickly and look around for his shoulder bag and tie that he always has with him. He moves over to Riley and kisses her forehead before leaving the room to go meet with the other guys.

"Sorry I'm late" Reid says walking into the lobby where Hotch, Rossi and Morgan are waiting.

"It's ok kid bet your girl wanted to talk to you before you left" Morgan says hinting at something else.

"Actually she slept through the alarm this morning" Reid says as they all grab coffee from the breakfast bar. Reid put extra sugar in his coffee as everyone else took their black.

"Is that odd?" Rossi asks.

"A little" Reid says.

"How so?" Rossi asks.

"Well usually when we were first staying together after she got out of the hospital, my phone would go off early when the rest of the team would get their texts to come in for a case and she'd roll over and glare at me or mostly the phone and then just go back to sleep. She isn't much of a morning person" Reid says.

"I can tell" Rossi says.

"Its ok though I don't blame her with how much she overtime she puts in" Reid says.

"Then what's wrong with it then if she isn't putting in overtime?" Hotch asks.

"Nothing, just worries me a little" Reid says and sips his coffee.

"Don't be worried. It will get worse when you two after to start planning the wedding or have kids" Morgan says smiling to himself about the information he knew. Rossi and Hotch noticed.

"I don't think I'll have to worry to much" Reid says abivious to the notion.

The guys leave for a meeting with Tonya Leech and just before getting into the black sedan, Rossi says, "Don't worry about her so much Reid, you'll only keep doing it for the rest of your lives." They drive towards the police station and head to the interrogation room.

"Tonya Leech?" Morgan asks walking into the room.

"Yes that's me" she says sitting down in her skirt and fancy navy blue top.

Dressed for work, from what Hotch could tell and ready to answer these questions and leave. Though knowing their profile didn't fit a woman UNSUB, they couldn't rule her out until they at least talked to her about Riley and Garrett Leech.

"We need to ask you about your relationship with your father and a woman named Riley Cross" Hotch says.

"You mean the girl who stole my father from me? Sorry but I don't know much about her other then she was the genius my father was looking for to be his next star" Tonya says.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asks.

"My father wanted a genius in the family and I wasn't good enough to be it so he looked else where" Tonya says.

"What about your current relationship your father?" Rossi asks.

"We didn't see eye to eye since he started mentoring Riley or if you want to call it that" she says.

"What would you call it?" Hotch asks.

"Grooming. He wanted a daughter or mentiee that would take over his career and make the family name proud, Riley didn't take our last name so taking on his lifes work was the next best thing for him. She choose taking the path of an anthropologist like him but I give her guts for when she left and cut ties with him" Tonya says.

"Cut ties?" Hotch asks confused.

"Yes about 3 years ago, they had this huge fight. I was happy that Riley was finally getting away from my father and his control" Tonya says.

"What was the fight about?" Rossi asks.

"Her wanting to go the forensics route mostly. Then he brought up her parents deaths and how the forensics didn't solve it and she blew up at him and left. They didn't talk until maybe a few weeks before his death" she says.

"Why did they start talking again?" Hotch asks.

"Riley will know. I don't" Tonya says.

"What else can you tell us?" Rossi asks.

"What do you mean?" Tonya questioned.

"Was there anyone else obsessed with your father or Riley Cross that you knew of?" Hotch asked.

"There was this one guy. Joey Miller, I think or Muller but he was always talking to my dad and when we were friends he'd always talk about getting rid of Riley and taking over her job as my father's mentiee but that never happened" she says.

"Why is that?" Hotch asks.

"He didn't have the brains for it and my father never recognized him" Tonya stated.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Leech and I'm sorry about your loss" Hotch says as he and Rossi leave the room.

"Reid did Riley tell you any of this" Hotch asks.

"No" Reid says.

"We need to talk to Riley right away and Morgan, call Garcia and get her checking out a Joey Miller or Muller. He might be our UNSUB" Hotch says as the team heads back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Out

Riley woke up that morning and immediately felt nauseous. She ran for the bathroom and threw up whatever was left in her stomach from the night before.

She finished after heaving up everything and flushed the toilet when she heard a knock on the door came. "Hold on" she mutters as loud as she could and quickly brushed her teeth. Walking to the door, Riley checked the peephole to see Garcia, Emily and JJ standing in the hallway with what looked like coffee and bags of food.

Riley turned the handle and hears three unison hellos. "Hey guys. Please tell me that is coffee and food" Riley asks letting the girls in.

"Yes and no" Pen says coming into the room with the others behind her.

"What do you mean?" Riley asks.

"Tea with sugar and creamer with a toast" Emily says handing Riley the cup and bag.

"No coffee?" Riley asks sad.

"Not while your pregnant" JJ says.

"That's evil" Riley says taking a sip of the tea and not really caring.

"I know but you get used to it" JJ says as the girls all take a seat. Prentiss sat in the desk chair, Garcia taking the lounge chair and JJ sitting on the desk itself while Riley took a seat on the bed.

"I can't see how this can get any easier. I'm pregnant and can't have coffee" Riley sighs slowly sipping on her tea.

"It won't. On the other hand, how did telling Reid go?" Emily asks sipping her coffee.

"I couldn't do it" Riley says looking down.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asks.

"I almost told him but I froze. It isn't easy telling someone who may or may not want kids this, its super hard" Riley says.

"It's ok Riley. Reid will understand and if he doesn't want anything to do with you I'll kick him" Garica says.

"Thanks Pen but I'll have to wait and see" Riley says.

"And if you don't tell him I will" Garcia says.

"I can deal with that" Riley says.

Riley finishes her tea and goes onto her toast.

"Have you felt sick yet?" JJ asks.

"Not since I woke up" Riley says.

"That's good. You'll feel sick all day until the second trimester" JJ says.

"Great" Riley says when another knock comes to the door.

"I'll get it" Emily says.

Opening the door, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid come into the room. "Hello ladies" Morgan says.

"Hello chocolate thunder" Garcia says.

"None of your couple talk, it makes me feel so single" Emily says teasing.

"You are single" JJ adds.

"Don't remind me" she says.

Riley walks over to Spencer and kisses him on the cheek. "I missed you" Riley says.

"I wasn't gone long" Reid says keeping his voice low enough to keep their conversation to themselves.

"I know but I still did" Riley says and side hugs him and he does so back.

"Ok love birds" Garcia says.

"Now, now. Time to get to business" Rossi says.

"Riley we need to talk to you again" Hotch says.

"About?" Riley asks looking over to the group.

"Riley, why did you and Garrett Leech have a falling out three years ago?" Rossi asks.

"Oh this. It was something about stupid comment. We made up and it didn't effect our relationship after that and then he died" Riley says.

"What made you talk to him again?" Morgan asks.

"He apologized. I've learned not to hold a grudge after an apology is made. That's what happened with my parents" Riley says.

"What happened?" Garcia. "If you don't mind me asking" she adds.

"Not at all Pen. I loved them but I was young but I said something I didn't mean and the next thing I knew they were dead" Riley says.

"So why did it take three years?" Rossi asks.

"Garrett doesn't apologize easily. He contacted me" Riley says.

"Interesting. So maybe he knew what was going to happen to him?" Morgan asks.

"It seems like it but that wouldn't have stopped me from coming if he asked for it in his will" Riley says.

Hotch nods and tries to understand all the facts. "Have you checked out Garrett's house?" Riley asks.

"No the police did" Morgan says.

"He might have known who was after him and that's why he contacted me" Riley says.

"We can go look. Reid stay here. Prentiss, JJ go to the police station and see if they have any evidence from his place there and then Rossi, Morgan and I will go to his place" Hotch says.

"What about me?" Garcia asks.

"Look into Miller or Muller. He might be our main suspect now" Hotch says.

"And while your on the subject of talking, you two should talk" Garcia says pointing to Reid and Riley.

"What's wrong?" Reid asks looking from Garcia to Riley.

"Let's go wait until everyone leaves" Riley says glaring at Garcia.

"Ok…" He says.

"She didn't tell him?" Morgan asks the girls as they go into the hallway.

"Nope, but she will" Garica asks.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asks.

"She doesn't. I will" Garcia says proudly.

"Calm down there. Tell who what?" Hotch asks.

"Riley's pregnant with Spence's baby and hasn't told him yet because she's scared on how he'll react" JJ says.

"That's understandable" Rossi says.

Out in the hallway the team listens in. "Riley what's wrong?" Reid asks.

"Nothing really. I don't know how you'll take this news but it's good. Depending on how you think about it but I think it's good news and maybe you will too, if you don't over think it" Riley says.

"Beautiful your rambling like I do when I'm nervous" Spencer says.

"I know but I'm scared" Riley says.

"Why?" he asks taking her hands.

"If I tell you don't freak out on me" Riley says.

"I'll try but what is it?" he asks trying to not get worried over all the small ideas popping into his head.

"I'm…" Riley took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant" Riley says.

"What?" Reid asks.

"Yeah, I don't know how long but seeing as we haven't seen each other in about two months that I'm atleast that far along" Riley says. Reid stands there shocked. "Talk to me" Riley says.

Reid kisses her deeply and lets go. "Riley that's amazing!" he says.

"Really?" she asks taken by surprised.

"Yes" He says and hugs her. Riley starts crying with relief into Reid's shoulder.

All you could hear from the other side of the door was Garica trying to get out into the room in order to see why Riley was crying. Riley kisses Spencer again, just as Penelope comes into the room trying to be stopped by Morgan but stops herself.

"So you finally told him?" Garcia asks.

"What do you mean, you knew?" Spencer asks keeping Riley close.

"They kind of all knew" Riley says.

"How?" Spencer asks.

"Riley got sick last night and Morgan saw Pen buy the test and the last two to know were Rossi and Hotch and Riley was going to tell you last night but got scared." JJ says.

"There shouldn't have been any reason for you to be scared. I will love this child just as much as I love the women marrying me and carrying that same child" Spencer says in his weird way to say romantic things.

"Thanks Handsome" Riley says replying and kissing Spencer full on the lips. Breaking apart before the team can see to much of them.

"Let's go celebrate the good news!" Garcia says to everyone and all nod.

"Everything's on me but the alcohol because since the mother to be can't drink neither should we unless it is a nonalcoholic beverage." Rossi says.

"Thanks David" Riley says and kisses the man on both cheeks.

* * *

As the group finally left, Riley and Spencer finally got spend some private time together. Reid was lifting Riley's shirt enough to expose her belly and see the small bump starting to form. Reid started talking to this bump about everything he or she could be and keep talking until Riley was near sleep and he turned his attention on to her. "Hey I was almost asleep there" Riley says.

"I know but I want to talk to you about this now while its still fresh on our minds. You aren't hiding anything else from the investigation?" Reid asks pulling Riley into his lap to sit and cuddle with.

"I'm not hiding anything else. I promise. I bet my badge on it" Riley says giggling at the thought of her going to have her own FBI badge.

"You don't have it yet sweetheart" Reid says and kisses her cheek while drawing circles on her arms.

"Soon though. I already got the important part and that's the actual job" Riley says and yawns.

"Tired?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I don't know why though. I mean I know its' because of the baby but I don't like why I feel so exhausted" Riley says and turns to look at Reid.

"It'll be ok. Its normal for pregnancy" Spencer says.

"How do you know that?" Riley asks playing with a short piece of his hair.

"I memorized books when JJ was pregnant with Henry" Reid says.

"Makes sense. You're his godfather right?" Riley asks.

"Yes I am" Reid says.

"We'll you've been successful with Henry so having our own baby won't be as bad, I think" Riley says.

"I hope so" Reid says looking down in doubt.

"Your going to be a great father Spence" Riley says tilting Spencer's chin up to look into his eyes.

"Promise?" he asks.

"Promise" she says and kisses him.

They reverse positions, Riley lies underneath Reid as they keep kissing. Riley moves her hands towards the buttons of Reid's sweater vest and shirt. Spencer removes Riley shirt just as quickly. Their eyes meet for a split second before they continue on kissing one another. Riley can feel her heart pounding and the intensity of the kiss growing. Soon they both are undressed and laying with one another. Riley moans with excitement. Until she goes limp in Spencer's arms, just as Spencer rest his head against her chest.

"I love you Riley" he mutters sluggishly.

"I love you too Spencer" Riley says and spoons with Spencer, until they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is just some fluff I'm throwing in. I'm kinda on a writer's block and don't know which way to take my story. Should I go with **

**Plan A, which is basically have something happen to Reid when they happen upon the UNSUB **

**or **

**Plan B, everything goes quiet for a while and then things are shaken up? Any comments will help or just choose which idea you like better or put in your own idea! **

**Thanks so much for all the people who have taken time to read this and follow or favorite this story.**

**Just a quick reminder, I don't own Criminal Minds, I only own Riley Cross and the plot of this story!**


	6. Shout Out

**Thank you to everyone who is following this list and I wanted to give each of you a shout out and if you aren't on here, I'm sorry.**

AmeBel is my Life

AnnaComnena

Chaos086

IcePhoenix12360

JackyMaddox

Letynascar

Malou1

SAMCRO1864

Zafrina

chloekelly27

hpandthemaraudersrock

ilikemyattitude

jayjrat

jumpmagicjump

lunabloodmoon666

mystery603

rosek28

shawnspencstarr

smallville83

tannerose5

victoriaisthewarrior

Kimd33

Letynascar

Luzydeath

MsSalvatore1864

SAMCRO1864

addictedtoromanceandfanfiction

hpandthemaraudersrock

lunabloodmoon666

mystery603

shinigamigymnast13

smallville83

xjavierax


	7. Chapter 6: The Next Day

The next morning the young couple wakes up. They smile at each other. "I'll go get breakfast today" Riley says.

"You sure?" Reid asks and kisses her cheek.

"Yes I know what this stomach can handle right now" Riley says and pushes Spencer way as she gets out of bed and gets a robe on.

"I liked the view but you covered it up" Spencer says teasing.

"You'll get to see it more tonight, maybe" Riley says.

"Ok" Reid smiles and gets up and heads to the shower. Riley quickly gets dressed.

Riley leaves the hotel room and heads downstairs to get breakfast for her and Spence. Just getting out of the elevator on the 3rd floor is when she bumps into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry" she says in passing.

"It's alright but you can come with me" the man says.

"Sorry?" Riley asks confused. The man holds a knife out and repeats,

"You can come with me, now" he says.

"Sure" Riley says scared, holding up the cups of coffee and bag of food. They walk down the hall just as Derek walks out of the room.

"Hey Riley" He says typical smile.

"Oh, hi Derek" Riley says trying to act natural. Morgan notices and looks at the man and then sees the knife pointed at Riley's back.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be with Reid right now" He asks looking at the man.

"I am, I should head back" Riley says and tries to walk away but the man grabs her arm.

"Don't even think about it" he says and gets serious with the knife.

Without the man knowing, Emily Prentiss had opened the door behind them and pointed a gun into his back.

"Don't you think about moving" Emily says.

"Got him?" Derek asks.

"Yeah" she says. As Riley moves the knife connects with her back, leaving a long opened wound. Emily and Derek react as Riley goes toward the ground.

Morgan catches Riley, who winces in pain and nearly drops the two hot coffees onto her and Morgan both. At the same time, Emily disarms the man and puts handcuffs. By this time the rest of the team has heard the commotion and come out into the hallway.

The man protests as Emily and Rossi take him off down to meet police officers.

"Riley!" Spencer says and moves away the coffee and bag to get near her. Morgan passes Riley to Reid and looks at her back.

"This isn't good" Morgan says. Reid sees what he's talking about and immediately takes Riley into their room and lays her on her stomach on top of the bed.

"What's going on?" Penelope comes in with JJ saying and sees blood on Riley.

"Penny, calm down. Breathe" JJ says when Garcia goes pale. JJ has her sit down and notices Riley is only wearing a torn shirt.

"Hotch, do you or Rossi have any sweats or shirts?" JJ asks rushing into the hallway quickly.

"Yes, why?" Hotch asks.

"I need them. Riley is going to need something to wear into the hospital" JJ says.

"Got it" he says and heads off into his room.

"Riley talk to me" Reid says sitting on the floor holding her hand and smoothing her hair.

"It hurts Spence" she says trying to ignore the pain, looking at him.

"I know. JJ is getting something for you to wear and I'm going to take you to the ER" Reid says.

"How bad is it?" Riley asks.

"Not to bad. Maybe twenty stitches and it'll be fine" Spencer says.

"No needles" Riley says.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way but you won't be able to see or feel it but a little" Spencer says trying to reassure her.

Hotch hands JJ the clothes and then comes over to Riley, "Spence can you leave for a moment?" JJ asks.

"No, he can stay. Not like he hasn't seen it before" Riley says trying to be humorous about the situation.

"Ok" JJ says cracking a smile.

"I'll do it JJ. Don't worry, just tell Morgan I'm going to need help getting her to the car" Reid says.

"Got it. I'll be back" JJ says and closes the door on her way out.

Reid helps Riley by bandaging her wound with her shirt ripped shirt before helping Riley into the sweatshirt. "Thanks but I'm good now" Riley says trying to put the sweatpants on.

"Sorry, I'm worried about you" he says.

"I know Handsome. Now help me put these sweat pants on" she says smiling at Reid through the intense pain.

Reid gets up and goes to get Morgan by leaving the room. Coming back into the room with Morgan, Reid comes back to the bed to help Riley sit up. "My lady" Morgan says picking her up carefully. Riley laughs and then winces.

"Lets get you to the hospital" Reid says.

After rushing into the hospital, a few hours of being the in the ER, Riley receives 26 stitches on her back and loaded with pain medication. Coming back to the hotel the team was assigned to, Reid carries his sleeping fiancé up to the newest room. He lays her on the bed and tucks her in and sits down next to her.

The team immediately gets to work and starts gathering information on the Muller brothers. They discover they both live in the same house and send Hotch and David to look at their house. Reid refuses to move away from Riley.

"Riley will be ok" JJ says to Spence.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't worry" Reid says pale and tired. JJ looks at the clock and sighs.

"It's only 3pm" JJ states.

"We'll take care of her pretty boy. You need some sleep too Reid" Morgan says.

"I know and I will once she wakes up and takes her medicine" he says.

"What do we know so far?" Reid asks changing the subject.

"We have a guy name George Muller in custody and he is wanting to talk to his brother Joey. I have a feeling the brother doesn't know that he attacked the women he wants revenge on" Morgan says.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asks.

"He said he'd only talk to his brother. To let him know he's sorry" Emily says.

"Emily, why don't you and I go to the station and see if we can help Hotch and Rossi with the search for the other Muller brother" Morgan says.

"Got it" Emily says. They leave and to talk to George Muller.

* * *

An hour or so later Riley slowly opens her eyes and sees the entire team around the room with files and things up on the wall.

"What time is it?" Riley asks attempting to sit up.

"Riley, how do you feel?" Spencer asks.

"A little sore but better than earlier. Is the baby ok?" Riley asks.

"The baby is fine. You didn't lose that much blood so that didn't endanger the baby. They also gave you medication that would help the baby and they gave us an approximate age" Spencer says.

"Which is?" Riley asks.

"Around 10 weeks" Reid says.

"Wow, that means I've got about 30 weeks left" Riley says and looks at her stomach.

"We've got 30 weeks left to get ready for this baby" Reid says.

"What else do we know?" Riley asks.

"We believe that Joey Muller sent his brother after you and now since that didn't work, he might come after you himself" JJ says.

"Great" Riley says and winces.

"Here I'll get you some medicine" JJ says and grabs the prescription bottle and a water bottle.

"Thanks JJ" Riley says taking them.

Riley takes the medicine and looks at Spencer. "You need some sleep. You all probably do" Riley says.

"Don't worry about us" Reid says.

"I will worry about you. Your pale and have bags under your eyes" Riley says grabbing Reid's hand.

"I'm ok. I'm worried about finding this guy and keeping you safe" Spencer says.

"He isn't going anywhere if you get some sleep while the team works. Plus I'm fine now, I've gotten medical attention. Please Spencer" Riley says.

"Not now" Reid says.

"Yes now. I will tie you down and give you something to help you sleep if you don't lay down now" Riley says.

"Don't piss off a pregnant women Reid" Penelope says.

"Fine, fine. I'll sleep if you lay back down" Reid says looking from Pen to Riley.

"Ok I'm fine with that" Riley says. Riley lies down on her side and rests her head on Spencer's chest.

"Close your eye" Riley says.

"I know how to sleep Riley" Spencer says closing his eyes.

"Good, now relax" Riley says and kisses his cheek before doing the same.

* * *

Hotch and David interview George Muller at the local police station. "I want to know where your brother is George" Rossi says slamming his fist onto the table.

"I'm not going to tell the Feds where he is just so they can protect some girl from taking my brothers place" George says.

"Your brother never diserved that spot and has killed 4 people and attempting to kill another just so he will be recognized. Where is he?" Rossi asks again.

"He killed people?" George asks.

"Yes. Three women and Garrett Leech, I'm guessing the three women had a striking resemblance to Riley Cross" Hotch says.

"I didn't know that. I swear" George says.

"Well if you don't tell us where he is, you will be charged for an accessory to multiple murders" Rossi says.

"Ok, I'll tell you but I don't want you to hurt my brother" George says resting his hands on the table.

"Where is he?" Hotch asks.

"123 Harriet Dr." George says. Rossi and Hotch exit the room and call Morgan and Prentiss. Morgan makes a call to Reid.

"Hey kid, we found him" Morgan says.

"Where? I'll meet you all there" He says jumping up and heading towards the door.

"I'm coming with you" Riley says.

"No you aren't" Reid says stopping in his tracks.

"I am. I want him just as bad as you do. I'll stay in the car, promise" Riley says.

"Might as well Spence. She's going to find another way if you don't take her" JJ says.

"Fine. Not a foot out of the car, understand?" Spencer asks.

"Got it" Riley says and gets up carefully and follows Reid to the SUV.

Moments later Rossi and Hotch pull up at the house and go in through the front door. They carefully move their guns side to side searching for any sign of Joey Muller but there is none.

At the hotel Riley and Reid leave the room only to see the barrel of a gun pointed at Reid's face. "Hello Riley. I've come to collect" Joey says.


	8. Chapter 7: Remembering

"Joey" Riley says stopping at the door to the room of the hotel. She lets the door shut behind her as it locks automatically.

"Its good to see you in person for once. This must be the new fiancé I've heard so much about" Joey says looking between Reid and Riley.

"It is but you don't have to hurt him Joey. I know your after me, right?" Riley asks.

"Yes I am but I've heard something that makes me hesitant about killing you" Joey says.

"What's that Joey?" Riley asks.

"I was told by a computer source that your pregnant" Joey says.

"I am. What does that change?" Riley asks.

"Everything. I know how I can torture you but I don't want to hurt the little one" Joey says and pistol whips Reid in the face. He falls to the ground.

"Spencer!" Riley says but Joey points the gun at her.

"Don't move" Joey says.

"Don't hurt him Joey. He didn't do anything to you" Riley says.

"I know but I've thought since I can't kill you anymore that I can make you suffer just as much if I killed him" Joey says.

Joey hauls Reid to his feet and holds him against his chest. Reid facing the same way and a gun pointed to his head. JJ looks through the peak hole in the door and sees Joey and calls to update Hotch and Morgan that Joey is at the hotel. They change their routes and come to the hotel. While Riley stands there with her hands raised and Reid being held hostage, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch come up the elevator and stairs aiming guns at Joey.

"Joey, let the boy go" Rossi says.

"Never" Joey says moving his back to the wall so that Spencer is his shield.

"Then take me instead Joey. Please let him go" Riley says.

"Riley don't even think about doing something like that" Morgan says behind her.

"Watch me" Riley says when Morgan puts his gun away and grabs Riley from behind.

"Let me go Derek" Riley says struggling against his grip.

"Doesn't look like there's much of a way out Joey. Let the Federal Agent go and well tell the DA you came in willingly" Rossi says.

"I'm not spending my life in jail" Joey says and pushes Reid away from him and aims the gun. Hotch shots Joey but just before he falls to the ground, a round is fired from Joey's gun and his Reid in the chest.

"Spencer!" Riley yells. She keeps trying to free herself from Morgan's grip but he tightens it. Hotch runs to Joey and Rossi to Reid.

"Kid, can you hear me?" Rossi asks. Spencer doesn't answer.

"I need medics up here now" Hotch says.

Riley breaks down crying. Morgan passes a crying Riley to Prentiss and JJ whom came out into the hall.

"It'll be ok" JJ says to Riley and hugs the girl. The medics arrive quickly and focus most of their attention on Reid. They load him up on the streacher and wheel him into the elevator and Morgan follows.

* * *

The team arrives at the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room, Morgan and Rossi talk with Hotch and Prentiss as JJ and Penelope try to keep Riley hopeful.

Hours pass and the doctor finally comes out from the operating room. "Spencer Reid?" the doctor asks.

"That's us" Morgan says.

"How is he?" Riley asks pushing past the group.

"He's going to pull through just fine. The bullet missed everything of importance and he'll make a full recovery" he says.

"That's wonderful" Riley says and sits down, wincing.

"Riley are you ok?" Penelope asks.

"I'm just in some pain but to know that Spencer is ok. I couldn't feel any better" Riley says.

"I can tell you all to go back to the hotel because he won't be able to have visitors until he's taken off his sedative coma" the doctor says.

"No narcotics correct doctor" Riley asks.

"Yes. We followed what he asked us in the ambulance" he says.

"Thank you" Riley says.

"Not a problem ma'am" he says and leaves.

"Lets' go back to the hotel for now and first thing in the morning we can get Reid and leave for home" Hotch says.

* * *

The team leaves for the hotel as the doctor instructs. Riley takes some of her medication once she's back to her room and sits down on the bed.

Leaning against the head board, Riley starts thinking about her and Spencer. Flashing memories come back.

The first time they met on her stalker case. She walked into the police station in Waco and was introduced to the Dr. Spencer Reid. He had slightly shorter hair back then and they had made eye contact almost instantly. Later on that night, Riley and Reid had talked about different topics and laughed about everything, being geeky together. Talking of books and TV shows like Doctor Who. She didn't know she could have so much in common with a genius.

Later, at the safe house how they hadn't said much but when the UNSUB came to take her away and Reid had kissed her for the first time after she thought she would be killed. Then saving her from the UNSUB and riding with her to the hospital and stayed until she went into surgery though most of what he said was fuzzy.

The next memory of first day she was in the hospital. Spencer had talked to her in how she wouldn't have any problems after healing and that she should forget he ever came into her life. She couldn't bare the thought of losing this perfect guy she'd only known for three days. She flat lined that night and he came back to stay with her.

He stayed for the next week and a half to keep the nightmares away. She'd wake up and he'd be there to hold her and talk to her and say everything was going to be ok. A few days in, after their arms had healed enough they'd made out on her couch where she was stuck because of her leg. She missed Spencer kissing her.

They'd also slept together for the first time that night. They'd slept in the same bed before but nothing as sexual as that night. The next morning, they both had woken up and she thought they'd have this awkward moment but they never did. They just looked into each other's eyes and did it all over again.

Thinking back to it now, that's when she'd gotten pregnant. She smiled at the thought that their baby would hear all these stories and probably think they were insane for getting together so quickly after meeting. The next thoughts came of their month and a half apart until Riley visited. They talked on the phone, late into the nights and during his trips. They'd even met once during another case of his and stayed together the whole night before she'd left to go back to work herself on a case in the same area.

Finally thinking about her last trip, up to his place and him asking her to marry him and finding out about their baby. She couldn't imagine losing this wonderful man that had introduced her into his work family and would soon be apart of his own family soon.

Riley feel asleep to these memories and even dreamed about the small moments that she'd forgotten to remember while she was awake. When her alarm went off in the morning, she knew she'd get to see Spencer and love him just like before but she knew this would change her just a little. She'd learned to treasure this man just a little more than before. She got dressed and walked out into the hallway to see his family waiting for her. She smiled at each one of them and knew they'd never let Spencer get hurt if they could help it and finally accepted the reality that he was ok and he'd be home soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Out of Texas

The team pulled into the parking lot and walked into the hospital, knowing each member would be worried until they actually saw Spencer. After they talk to the doctor and learn the severity of Reid's injury. Everything important like his lungs and heart were missed by mere centimeters.

"Probably used his mind to make it missed everything" Rossi joked. The team laughs expect Riley was trying hard not to cry but couldn't help it because of her hormones. Once they are done talking the doctor, they were led to Spencer's room, where he was sitting wake and alert. Looking over slightly when he hears the door open.

"Spencer" Riley says and rushes over to him and hugs him, trying not to hurt him.

"Riley, it's ok" He says kissing her forehead and trying to calm her down once she starts crying again.

"I thought I'd lost you" Riley says with tears in her eyes.

"Not anytime soon" Reid says.

The doctor excuses himself as the rest of the team files into the room.

"When are you getting out Kid?" Morgan asks.

"They said I can leave today as long as I don't do any lifting or anything to strain my chest but I've been cleared to fly" Reid says.

"So you guys are going to need help moving all of Riley's stuff into your apartment then aren't you?" Penelope asks.

"No we will be fine. We'll just have the movers put the boxes in the spare bedroom for now and I'll unpack everything" Riley says.

"No missy, you aren't lifting anything over 20 pounds for the next few months" Spencer says.

"I'll be fine" Riley mutters into Reid's shoulder.

"Riley, just call us when the movers come" JJ says.

"Don't worry, I will" Spencer says.

"You won't be helping you either mister" Riley says.

"Yes, I know. When can we leave?" Reid asks.

"Soon. The doctor has to get your medicine and release forms but maybe within the next hour?" Riley says.

"The plane is ready when we get out of here" Hotch says closing his phone.

"Ok thanks for everything guys" Reid says.

"Not a problem g-man" Penny says.

Hours later with everyone packed and on the plane Riley and Spencer sit next to each other and held hands. "I never want another stalker ever again" Riley says.

"It's not statistically possible to have three stalkers within a year" Reid says.

"Good and you aren't allowed to get severally hurt for the next few years either. I couldn't handle it especially with our baby on the way" Riley says resting her head on his shoulder and slowly strokes her small stomach.

"I will try my hardest to not get hurt for a while" Spencer says.

"Thank you" Riley says and kisses Spencer quickly and closes her eyes and keeps hold of his hand. "I don't know what I'd do without you" Riley says.

"Just think we wouldn't be here if you hadn't had a stalker in the first place" Reid says.

Opening her eyes, "Don't remind me. I thought about the last few months we've had together. I still can't believe we only knew each other three days when we decided to give this a go" Riley says.

"The best three days I've had in a long time" Reid says.

"Yep and within a week of knowing each other we fell in love and made a baby" Riley says touching the engagement ring on her finger.

"Yes" Spencer says and kisses Riley's hair. "You need some sleep" he says as Riley's eyes droop.

"I'll be fine" Riley says.

"You looked exhausted when you came to the hospital which tells me you didn't get much sleep last night and now your falling asleep on me" Spencer says.

"I didn't get much sleep last night" Riley says looking away slightly.

Spencer grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "Tell me about it" he says in a soft voice.

"I had some nightmares but when I woke up you weren't there to hug and cuddle with so it made it worse because I remembered where you were and more specifically why you were there" Riley says sighing.

"I'm sorry you went through that alone" Spencer says.

"Now I never have to go through it alone again, because your going to get better and then I will just have to cope without you while your on you trips after we are married as soon as Garcia and David can throw together the decorations and find a dress I can fit into" Riley says looking down her pregnant belly.

"Have you told them they'll be planning the wedding?" Reid asks. "Not yet but I'll tell in a minute or just as we are getting off the plane so we can make a quick escape to JJ's car, whom has offered us a ride back to your apartment" Riley says.

"Best to wait until we're off the plane. If you ask them now we'll be questioned about details I'm going to know that went into a wedding" Reid says.

"Good point, that would be over hours of questions. We still need to get back to Quantico first" Riley says glancing at Reid's watch.

The rest of the team falls asleep or stays up reading.

Once the plane landed, Riley jolted away from her power nap and quickly check to see if Reid was beside her. She instantly relaxed when he himself was waking up from his nap. Riley gave him a quick kiss and got up.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked.

"Into the battlefield. My enemies are Penelope and David and my mission is to get away unscratched after telling them, they are going to plan the wedding' Riley says quietly to Spencer.

"The best of luck" Reid says.

Within the next few moments of Riley approaching David and Penelope, all you could hear were shrieks of joy and a very happy Italian man speaking in his native lanaguge. Soon Riley was bombarded with questions but Reid spoke up.

"Guys, I need the mother-to-be to leave soon" Reid says.

"Why?" Penelope asks.

"Just because" Spencer says and grabs Riley by the hand, they exit their plane and walk to JJ's waiting car.


End file.
